


The Return of the Federation

by Makuta_Servaela



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuta_Servaela/pseuds/Makuta_Servaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under orders from his boss, Brutaka brings together his old group, and a few new faces, for their first of many missions in the Federation of Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction (and Reintroduction)

**Author's Note:**

> A few side notes, before we begin:  
> -This story takes place in the canon universe  
> -This story takes place after Farshtey's when everyone is settling on Spherus Magna  
> -Gigas' name is pronounced Jai-jas (Takadox pronounces it Ge-gas)  
> -Mkaua's name is pronounced Ma-ka-wa  
> -I don't think that an entire species could psychologically survive if the entire race consisted of beings who think like Roodaka. Therefore, I clarified it to her being in a cult of specific and obnoxiously deceitful Vortixx. Her Mountain-climbing expedition was considered unusual or stupid to other Vortixx, but impressed the others in her cult.

Vezon’s eyes opened quickly. It was bright, very bright. He jumped to his claws, taking a good look around him. There were several other beings, some standing, some lying on the ground. He counted the lying ones, the ones who may be weak enough to easily be picked off, just in case it may be necessary to hit and run. His distraction of his counting prevented him from noticing the hand approaching his head until the strong, clawed fingers were locked around his nape. He turned to see a familiar, domed mask.

“Brutaka! Old friend!” Vezon chimed. Brutaka seemed less than pleased. He picked the short silver Skakdi off the ground, eyeing him warily. Vezon made a note that the tan Titan seemed tired; a note that may come in handy if avoiding the being would become necessary.  
Brutaka dropped Vezon harshly back on the ground.  
“The rules to you still apply. To all of you in fact.” The Titan grunted. He toyed gently with an amulet hanging around his neck. “You’re here because of something you all have in common: No one will miss you if you inexplicably ‘disappear’.”  
“I’m important! You can’t kill me!” cried a being from behind Vezon. Vezon turned to see a gold and grey being, about his size. The being had a Toa’s demeanor, albeit a bit short.  
“I’m Toa Mkaua, a Toa of Light! If I go missing-”  
“Your Rahkshi friends will mourn.” Brutaka finished. “I know you. Even after becoming a Toa, you ran off and live with Rahkshi, pretending to be an animal like them.”  
“That’s stupid.” Vezon laughed.  
“You’re one to talk, beast.” grunted one of the laying beings, as she dragged herself to her feet. He recognized her as Roodaka, from his previous adventure with Brutaka. The tall ebon-armoured Vortixx seemed different from his last encounter with her. Her armour was much more sleek and contouring, as if it were a part of her body, flowing as elegantly as she did.

Vezon turned to take a good look at the others in his group. A tall light-blue four-legged being stared at him with familiar eyes from across the clearing. Beside it, a white and gold being of the same physique stared at her blue companion with malice. The closest being to him was a black Matoran with a curved silver and black mask. Standing beside Brutaka was Lariska, a being who shared a physique with Roodaka, save for the former’s blue and green armour and mechanical left arm.  
Another being that resembled Roodaka and Lariska sat on the ground between the duo. This one was shorter than either of them and male, but shared a similar form to the women and had short black tendrils on the back of his head. Lariska had similar tendrils on her own, something that she did not have on Vezon’s last encounter with her.  
The smaller one looked upon Roodaka with admiration, a gaze she returned to him full of spite.  
“You know him?” Vezon asked.  
“I made him.” Roodaka muttered. “I tried to absorb the Kraahkan. Nasty side-effects, by the way. Then he appeared.”

Beside Vezon, was a sight that either angered or overjoyed him, but he could not tell which.  
Vezok.  
Vezon smiled at his other-half, who returned it with a sharp-fanged snarl. Beside Vezok sat a white Skakdi, one that Vezon recognized, but did not remember the name of.

The white and gold being tackled her blue companion, threatening to strangle him, or at least stab him with the wicked set of spikes on her legs.  
“You stole my kingdom, you rat!” She snarled.  
“I thought you died?” The blue one responded.  
“I did.” She spoke quickly. She pounced off him and cast a glance to Brutaka, but he ignored her. 

“Some of you may remember this.” Brutaka spoke to the crowd, “But the others are new here. This is the Federation of Fear. Some of you are here because my friends wanted you punished before you are reintegrated into society, like Roodaka and Takadox.” His gaze passed between the Vortixx and the blue four-legged being.

“Others are here because their powers are unique, but they are forgotten about and considered useless by their brothers, like Kiapos and Mkaua” His gaze then moved to the male Vortixx and the short Toa of Light.

“Some of you are here because I said so, like Kirop and Kiikra.” He then looked to the black and silver Matoran and the gold and white four-legged being.

“And the others are Skakdi. No one misses them anyway.” His gaze finally rested on Vezok, Vezon, and the white Skakdi. The white Skakdi rolled his eyes.

Brutaka walked a little ways past the group, toward the rest of the land. “Look around you. This is a place close to all of you, yet one that none of you ever dreamed of walking. This is the island of-”  
“Artakha.” Roodaka cut him off.  
Brutaka grunted.  
“We are back in the Matoran Universe? The Mata Nui?” Takadox questioned. Brutaka nodded.  
“How are we alive?” asked Kirop. “The Mata Nui went down, we all left!”  
“The realms of Artakha and Karzahni are being maintained by a powerful entity, but the rest of the robot is dormant.” Brutaka replied.  
“Let me guess!” cried Vezon, “You’d like us to find said entity or die trying. Or both, preferably.”  
Brutaka shook his head. “No. The object in question is not located on this island. What is located here, however, are ten amulets. There is one for each of you, but each will only respond to the corresponding being. Luckily for you, they want to be found, and will probably help you.” Brutaka held up his own amulet. It was small, round, and brown. It had the word ‘Cambia’ carved into the back.  
“And if we don’t find these amulets?” Vezon asked.  
Brutaka chuckled, “I had figured you would ask that. That is the good part: It is not about finding the amulets or not finding them. It is about finding the amulets before the Island kills you. She does not like trespassers.”  
“The island wants to kill us?” Roodaka asked.  
Brutaka nodded.  
The Vortixx scoffed and turned, stalking inland. “Been there, done that. Twice, actually.”  
“You climbed The Mountain? Isn’t that illegal?” Lariska questioned.  
“Not if you’re in the right power-hungry cult, it isn’t.” Roodaka called over her shoulder. Lariska hurried after her.

“On the bright side, there’s nothing on the island that wants to kill us.” brought up Kirop. “Artakha never made Rahi, so there aren’t any dangerous creatures.”  
“Oh, he made Rahi.” Brutaka laughed. “He was simply too ashamed of them to mention them. You will figure out why very soon.”


	2. Artakha's Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vezon, Vezok, and Mkaua face off against one of the only living things that Artakha has ever created.

Vezon stalked off to the desert part of the island. Brutaka urged Vezok to follow him, informing him that it would be a smart idea. Mkaua followed as well. Kirop and Kiapos took to the skies, after Kiapos inexplicably grew bat wings. The white Skakdi, Thok, headed into the forest part with the four-legged Takadox and Kiikra. Brutaka sat down in the sand and pulled some kind of food out of a pack on his hip, eating as he watched all of the others vanish.

Vezon looked over Vezok. “Shame you’re still alive.” He grunted.  
Vezok silently glared at his other-half in return. The amount of dead-rage in the blue Skakdi’s eyes was immeasurable.  
“You really hate me, don’t you?” Vezon noted.  
“You think?” Vezok snarled.  
Mkaua watched the two with curious interest. Vezon directed his attention to the Toa.  
“Why are you following me?” He asked.  
The Toa shrugged, “You seem to know where you’re going.” He replied.  
“First time anyone’s ever said that to me, to be honest.”  
“Well it’s the first time I’ve gone on an adventure with Skakdi.”  
Vezok cast Mkaua a glance. “Toa don’t usually survive an ‘adventure’ with me.” He warned.  
“Try me.” shot back the Toa, drawing a sword from its sheath on his back. The flat sword was etched in ancient-looking ruins and marks, and seemed to glow. It also seemed to be almost as big as the Toa himself, yet he carried it with ease.  
“I’ll enjoy picking my teeth with that.” grunted Vezok.  
Vezon made a point to drag his feet, kicking sand on Vezok to interrupt the argument.  
The three walked on, until they came to a rocky surface. Vezok stopped and closed his eyes, lifting his head to the sky. He took a few quick breaths.  
“What are you doing?” Vezon asked.  
“He’s scenting the air.” Mkaua replied. “I’ve seen the Rahkshi do it. He is trying to pick up any smells that could be useful.”  
“What’s with the Rahkshi, anyway?” Vezon turned to the Toa. “Didn’t they all die?”  
“Rahkshi don’t need Makuta.” Mkaua replied. “They are their own species. Makuta just found a way to artificially create and control them, but Rahkshi as a species existed before even Matoran. That’s what Turaga Whenua told me, anyway.”  
“I don’t smell anything living.” Vezok grunted. “But I do smell fear and death. My two favorite scents.”  
“Something’s not alive, but scaring people?” questioned Mkaua. “That sounds like a Makuta.”  
“Or a giant crystalline serpent.” added Vezon.  
“What makes you say that?” Mkaua asked.  
“Because it’s coming right for us!” Vezon replied, turning and running off. Mkaua and Vezok barely had time to look in the direction Vezon had before a beam of energy blasted the ground before them, incinerating rock and glassing sand in an instant.  
The Toa and two Skakdi darted behind a rock to hide. Mkaua glanced over the rock, staring at the creature. It was massive, easily eighteen bio in length. The creature appeared to be made out of glass or crystal, and had a horn atop its head, which it used to reflect light into devastating rays. It had an under-bite and two sharp fangs protruding from its lower jaw. Hanging from one of the fangs was a small stone amulet. Another hung from the creature’s horn, immune to the heat rays.  
“The serpent has two of the amulets!” Mkaua informed the others, falling back beside them.  
“Of course it does.” Vezok grunted.  
“It can also turn light into powerful heat rays.”  
“Of course it can.” The Skakdi grunted again, falling back against the rock.  
“Now we need a plan. I say we throw Vezok at it, and while it’s distracted eating him, we grab the amulets.” Vezon suggested.  
“Or we throw the Toa at it. We need one less of them anyway.” Vezok replied.  
Mkaua rolled his eyes. “Or we all survive this ordeal.”  
“Two amulets, three of us.” Vezok replied simply.  
Mkaua suddenly dashed out from behind the rock to another. A blast from the serpent missed decimating him, but managed to remove most of the rock that the two Skakdi were hiding behind. They hurried after the Toa.  
“Why did you do that?” Vezon asked.  
“I needed to watch exactly how it fires.” The Toa responded, “I have an idea: its attacks are light-based, so I may be able to redirect its blasts back at it with my sword. Tahu Nuva once did that with fire to fight off a-.”  
“So, do that.” Vezok cut off.  
“Stay back.” The Toa warned the Skakdi. He didn’t need to tell either twice, as they ducked back behind the rock. Mkaua ran out and brandished his sword.  
“He’s going to die.” muttered Vezon.  
“Does that upset you?” asked Vezok.  
“Unlike you, he seemed interested in what I have to say.” Vezon shrugged.

Mkaua held his sword out before him, staring the serpent in the eye. The light reflected through its body, collected in the horn, and fired at Mkaua. He held tightly onto his sword as he felt the light energy gather into his sword. Lightning-like power surged throughout his body. As soon as the serpent finished his blast, Mkaua found that he could no longer contain the power, firing directly back at the serpent. It passed right through the serpent; causing no harm or change, save for added irritation. Before the serpent could fire another blast, Vezon reached out and grabbed Mkaua, dragging him back behind the boulder.  
“Does anyone else have any ‘bright’ ideas?” Vezon asked. Vezok kicked him.  
Mkaua looked past the boulder. The Skakdi, Toa, and Serpent were relatively close to the beach, and the ocean was only a few yards behind the serpent.  
“Well, it feeds off of light. You’re blue, so you’re a Skakdi of water, right?” He asked, sitting back behind the boulder before the Serpent could see him.  
“Technically.” The blue Skakdi responded.  
“Use your power to make a wave of water over the serpent. That should draw off most of its light, at least enough that I can drain the rest.”  
“I don’t have my Water Harpoon.”  
“So?”  
“Skakdi can’t use our elements without contact with another Skadki.”  
Mkaua looked between Vezon and Vezok.  
“I’m not working with him.” Vezok grunted.  
Vezon reached out and grabbed Vezok’s hand, much to the blue Skakdi’s annoyance. The former chuckled in response to the latter’s angered snarl.  
“You know, I think I enjoy bugging you more than I enjoy hating you.” Vezon smirked. He yanked Vezok out from behind the boulder, dragging him toward the water. Mkaua rushed out from the other side, firing light blasts at the serpent to draw its attention. The creature fired a blast back at Mkaua, which he barely had time to avoid.

When the two Skakdi came to the water’s edge, both stopped for a moment.  
“Why have you stopped?” Vezon asked.  
“Let’s let the thing kill the Toa. Then we’ll deal with it.” Vezok replied. Both Skakdi waited and watched the creature attempt to kill Mkaua for at least a minute, before Vezok got bored, grabbed Vezon’s arm, and began the wave. When it was large enough, he threw it at the serpent. It took every last bit of energy he had to prevent the wave from crashing completely down on the serpent, which would destroy the wave. Mkaua raised a hand and the area around the serpent began to darken. He fired a light blast out every now and then, releasing the energy that he was building up. Then he ran into the darkness.  
After a minute, he dashed out and jumped back behind the boulder. Vezok released Vezon’s arm, turning off the wave. It crashed down on the serpent, winding it and causing it to slither off with a hiss of annoyance.

The two Skakdi met up with Mkaua, who presented the amulets. One had an image of a dagger on one side and the name “Nagani” on the other. The second had an image of fangs on one side and the name “Lila” on the other. The three beings headed back to Brutaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I imagine a Crystal Serpent to look like an Onix(a pokemon), but made of crystal.  
> -18 Bio(the length of the Serpent) is approximately 80 feet.


	3. Royal Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roodaka and Lariska face a nostalgic threat, while Thok fights a cow.

“You know, you look different.” Roodaka spoke after half an hour of silence. Her voice sounded rather dangerous, as if she was waiting for just the right moment to pounce on Lariska. If Lariska sensed said danger, she made no sign.  
“As do you.” Lariska replied. “If I recall, I could actually stand your presence a bit last time.”  
“If you can’t stand my presence, why are you following me?” Roodaka asked.  
“I need you.” was Lariska’s answer.  
Roodaka rolled her sapphire-blue eyes. She flicked her head, her headdress fluttering, and continued walking.  
The two continued on until they approached the mountain range on the island’s forest. Both looked up the height. Near the top of the cliff was a cave.  
“Why do I get the feeling our amulets are in there?” Roodaka grunted.  
“And how do you expect we get them?” Lariska questioned.   
“Like this!” Roodaka grabbed Lariska’s arm and pushed her up the cliff. The two began to steadily climb. As the made their way higher, they realized that the rocks under their claws and boots were moving.  
“What did I tell you? Been there, done that!” Roodaka laughed, hauling herself higher. Lariska trudged on after. The higher they got, the more the rocks moved from under them, until it became obvious that the cliff was trying to either catch or drop them, but neither female cared to stick around to find out which. By the time they were a few feet from the cliff, they could barely hold on. Roodaka smiled to her companion, before sending a heeled foot into Lariska’s chest, knocking her off. The cliff’s attention left the Vortixx alone for a few seconds to try to catch and kill Lariska, just long enough for Roodaka to finish the climb. She did not notice as a smirking blue and green Dark Huntress back flipped from the cliff, kicked off of a nearby tree, and landed on a cliffside near the cave. 

Roodaka walked smoothly into the cave, not paying any attention to the jagged stalactites lining the roof, and easily navigating the stalagmites on the ground. Her attention was focused on a pair of amulets in the back of the cave. She picked them both up, hiding one in her breastplate. Perhaps when all was said and done, she could save her late partner’s amulet and use it to find out why these hunks of rock were so important. Both amulets had an image of connected rings on one side. On the other side of the one in her hand, was the name “Endyma” and on the side of the other was the name “Zirina”.

Roodaka turned back to the entrance of the cave to see in shock that the roof was lowering. She rushed to escape, but it was clear that she was not going to make it in time, and the stalactites and stalagmites would close shut on her like jaws. All of a sudden, a large rock flew into a corner of the cave, implanting itself between a large stalactite and a stalagmite. The rock held the two apart and prevented the roof from falling any further, if only for a few seconds. Roodaka had just enough time to get out before the force of the cliff slammed the rock to pieces and the cave shut.  
Roodaka looked beside her on the cliff, staring in shock at Lariska.  
“You’re welcome.” The blue and green female muttered.  
“For what?” asked Roodaka.  
“For kicking that boulder in.” Lariska replied. She began to run along the cliffside, followed by Roodaka. The cliff began to collapse under them, and it was all they could to keep running. Roodaka managed to head Lariska, until the piece of rock they were running on had sunk low enough that they could jump to the ground without harm.  
“How are you faster than me in those heels?” Lariska breathed. Roodaka shrugged. “Strong thighs. That’s one of the pro’s about heels.”  
The two looked around to see that the danger was not over yet. Stalagmites were thrusting out of the ground all around them, threatening to stab them.  
“Remind me what you needed me for?” asked Roodaka.  
“You said that you had some…ill side effects… when you tried to absorb the Kraahkan.”  
“So?”  
“Kraata powers?”  
“A few”  
“Any of them useful right about now?”  
Roodaka thought for a moment, before she lit up. A surge of shadow power emerged from her back, forming large bat wings. Lariska grabbed onto her torso as she took off, flying both of them away from danger.

 

 

“So let me get this straight; Takadox was nothing but a villager and the-what was it-Gagra kingdom was yours?” Thok repeated to Kiikra.  
She nodded. “My people, the Gagras, are a noble and graceful people, until Takadox took them over with his hypnosis after marrying the queen.”  
“Who is, or isn’t you” Thok asked.  
“I was the queen. I became ill and died. I do not understand why I am alive now.” replied Kiikra.  
“So who did Takadox marry?”  
“The heir, the next queen.”  
“And then he hypnotized your people and enslaved them into war.”  
“Correct.”  
“Shut it!” Takadox snapped, turning to the others.  
Thok looked on ahead. “Any clue where we are actually going?” He asked, making a point to the fact that the ex-Barakki was in the lead.  
“This way.” was the only reply.  
Thok found difficulty keeping up with his companions: both had long, slender legs, and they outpaced him at a walk. Skakdi’s legs were rather short.   
As they walked, Thok cast a glance at his feet. He noticed that his claws left some rather obvious marks in the ground. He thought he heard a shuffle behind him, but pretended to ignore it. Both of his companions seemed oblivious to any noise outside of their own bickering, which had started up soon after Thok stopped talking to them. He thought he smelled something, but whatever it was, moved downwind before he could distinguish what it was. He felt out, connecting to the trees around him. He could feel a disturbance of one’s branch as something passed by it. His fears were correct.

They were being followed.

He sped up, trying once again to match pace with Kiikra and Takadox. Kiikra noticed his struggle and slowed down, but Takadox ignored them and walked on.  
“Something’s after us.” Thok informed Kiikra in a whisper. “That ‘something’ knows how to track.”  
Kiikra nodded and cast a glance around, only to be stopped when Thok put a hand to her shoulder.  
“Don’t let them know we know they’re there. Keep walking, I’ve got this.”  
He connected once more to the plantlife, this time to the undergrowth. As soon as he felt something move past the bushes, he willed them to fasten on to the feet of the tracker. He found at least six pairs of feet.  
“We’re outnumbered!” he warned his companions, as they whipped around to the sounds of the tracker’s surprised grunts.  
The three rounded a tree to see just who their trackers were. And the trackers, three Artakha bulls, were ready, bows poised to the Gagras and the Skakdi.

 

The three Artakha bulls let fly their arrows, just as Kiikra crashed into Thok, knocking him to the ground. Two of the arrows narrowly missed him, but his concentration on the plantlife was released, as were their hooves. Kiikra jumped to her feet and in a swift motion, turned and sent both hind legs into one Artakha Bull’s chest. Her spiked feet impaled it, and it fell back away moaning in pain. Thok took a closer look at the three, and realized that each wore a stone amulet around his neck. Suddenly, he noticed the absence of a certain blue Gagra. He turned to see Takadox kneeling on the ground, an arrow planted in his shoulder. His distraction was enough time for an Artakha Bull to rear and kick him with its front legs, sending the Skakdi to the ground. Thok planted his hands into the ground by his sides and focused his Spellbinder vision on the nearest Artakha Bull before it could stomp his head and kill him. The Centaur/Minotaur Rahi stumbled back in a dazed shock. Thok considered getting up and running, realizing that he had no weapons to fight back. Then he remembered that he was, in fact, a Skakdi. He pounced on to the Artakha Bull, ripping into its abdomen with his claws and teeth. It screeched in pain and fell back. As he killed the Rahi, he could see his companions fighting back with claw and spike in union.

Victory was soon theirs. The three took the amulets and observed them. The first bore the name “Sepula” and an hourglass symbol. The second had the name “Hanya” and a symbol of the Kraahkan. The third had a symbol of a star and the name “Azazal”.  
They turned and took the amulets back to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. Any questions so far? Feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> -Roodaka's mention of absorbing the Kraahkan was stated in chapter one.


End file.
